Airon Shōmei
"Humph..so your the Hokages son..I saw you at the Chuinn exams nice work, ." Airon to Boruto and the rest of Team 7 '' '''Airon shōmei '(アイロン照明, Airon shōmei) is a shinobi from Kumogakure. He is 20 years old in Boruto: Next Generations, and 29 in Boruto: Naruto the movie, in which he made a cameo appearance in. He is skilled in Taijutsu and ninjutsu, he is also married to fellow shinobi Kenisha, and has two children. It's implied that he is heavily skilled as he was a former ANBU's black ops before becoming an instructor at the academy and later a team leader. He leads team Airon which consist of his two daughters Senya and Tonya and Kai. He is also the head of clan shōmei which consist of him his wife, daughters, grandmother and younger sister Kiara. Background Airon was born during the final days of 4th Great Shinobi war, his parents were killed during the war, and he and his sister were raised by their grandmother in Kumogakure. He attended the academy and helped his struggling sister. During his time at the academy, he honed his skills in taijutsu and ninjutsu. He was ranked no.1 in taijutsu and 5th in ninjutsu. He graduated the academy and excelled he later became a member of the ANBU black ops, before retiring and marrying his childhood sweetheart Kenisha, he became an instructor at the academy and later a team leader. Personality Airon has a stoic personality similar to Saskue later on in his life. Airon, has a strong distrust of outsiders, in particular, those from Konohagakure due to his friend being killed by a White Zetsu disguised as Konoha ninja.He also disliked Boruto as he had everything handed down to him because he was the Hokage son, Airon also began to envy Boruto because Boruto had parents, while Airon and his sister grew up without knowing the affection of having a parent. Airon eventually warmed up to Boruto after helping him defeat a group of White Zetsu lead by Red Zetsu. Airon became fast friends with Team Konohmoru even teaching them Tajustu and inviting them over for a meal with his clan. Appearance Airon, appears as an olive-skinned male, of an average muscular build. He has a height of 182.88 cm (6 feet 0 inches) and weighs 45.35 kg (99.97 lbs). He has snow white hair and brown eyes. He wears a modified hidden cloud uniform, when off duty he wears a black long shirt and blue pants and standard shinobi sandals. When he was a member of the ANBU black ops, he wore standard uniform and a "Banī" mask Abilities Airon, was skilled in hand-to-hand combat even in youth, he can defeat numerous opponents with ease. He has also increased his speed, stamina, and endurance allowing him to best anyone. Airon has also trained over the years to increase his strength, and agility making exceptionally dangerous on and off the battlefield. Taijutsu Airon is skilled in Taijutsu, by adding his enhanced strength, stamina, and speed as well as agility he is a force to be reckoned with. He is able to kick a Zetsu through walls and knock out a person with one punch. He is also able to take down multiple opponents. Ninjutsu Airon uses water style and lighting style. He also has the water release Kekkei Genkai water shock armor jutsu which increases his Taijustu attack strength and his overall speed and agility tremendously. New Era Other media Trivia Quotes Category:DRAFT